Fun Flowers
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Como Shion e Dohko se conheceram. yaoi levíssimo. Shion/Dohko. Enjoy


Oie! Ultimo dos contos. Espero que gostem.

Avisos: contem yaoi muito leve mesmo, mas ainda está lá.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence... (será?)

**Fun Flowers**

Quando o viu de verdade pela primeira vez também foi a primeira vez que riu naquele lugar chamado Santuário. Era realmente difícil não fazê-lo, ele era naturalmente engraçado, animado, divertido... Sua alegria era contagiante! Seu nome era Dohko e treinava para ser o cavaleiro de libra, estando sempre metido em encrencas, brincadeiras... E fora no meio de uma delas que Shion o vira pela primeira vez.

Ele pareceu dar um sorriso vitorioso quando me viu rindo, mas disfarçou logo. Talvez eu tenha imaginado quem sabe? Ora, era impossível fazer aquilo de propósito! O chinês levara um grande tombo e parara deitado aos seus pés, por que ele faria isso de caso pensado? A primeira vez que se viram fora na reunião para a chegada de novas crianças e nos almoços e jantares, treinos... Porém nunca se falaram.

Na verdade, Shion não era de conversar muito, treinava desde pequeno e rigorosamente, apenas com seu mestre e apenas há pouco tempo tivera a permissão para treinar com os outros. Ainda era tímido e não sabia direito como se aproximar dos outros. Ele também era muito sério e responsável para sua idade então se sentia deslocado e algumas brincadeiras eram estranhas para si.

_Contudo, aquele moreno, depois que o fez rir pela primeira vez, não quis que ele parasse nunca mais._

- Qual foi a graça? Eu caí! Todos caem! _Eu só fui... _- e todos olharam esperando uma repreensão ou irritação de Dohko, mas este sentou-se, e deu um sorriso travesso antes de continuar - _habilidosamente engraçado nisso!_ - e começou a rir, fazendo todos o acompanharem incluindo Shion, ainda que contidamente. - Agora chega, crianças, o show acabou! Vão! Vão! - levantou-se, gesticulando com as mãos para irem e sua altura (ele era consideravelmente mais alto que os outros e só um pouco mais que Shion) ajudou-o, mas impediu Shion que também tentava ir de forma discreta. - Ei, loiro, espere!

Shion olhou para ele, os orbes violeta indicando curiosidade e ficando levemente vermelho por ser chamado de loiro, ninguém falava com ele de forma tão intima.

- Sim?

- Você é o Shion-sama de que todos falam, não é?

- Acho que sim, mas tanta formalidade é realmente desnecessária, eu digo isso a eles, mas continuam me chamando assim... - e o loiro olhou meio perdido, como se pensasse em voz alta.

- Então, posso chamá-lo de Shion-kun?

- C-claro - sorriu levemente o loiro - e eu, como quer que eu lhe chame?

- Como quiser, Dohko-kun está bom para mim, o que acha? - falou sorrindo talvez um pouco nervoso, já que movia muito as mãos e escondeu-as nas costas quando viu que eu notei.

- Tudo bem, mas o que quer comigo?

- Bem... - começou e o nervosismo dele pareceu aumentar, mas ele engoliu em seco e ergueu a cabeça num gesto de segurança. - Eu soube que você é responsável pelas crianças e ontem eu achei um caminho perigoso onde elas facilmente se perderiam e... gostaria de saber se você conhece e se já tomou alguma medida contra isso. - Dohko não queria enganá-lo, todavia essa foi a melhor maneira que encontrou para conversar com o outro.

- Certo - e o loiro pareceu um pouco desapontado por um momento, mas logo assumiu o ar sério e preocupado que usava para administrar e cuidar das crianças. - pode me levar?

Logo ambos passaram por uma passagem estreita de uma caverna, já distantes do Santuário. Shion estranhou um pouco não era assim tão fácil chegar ali, contudo, sua curiosidade era maior a essa altura.

- Cuidado que as pedras são escorregadias - sussurrou Dohko, gerando um pequeno eco.

Shion prestou atenção às palavras enquanto continuava andando e meio distraído, escorregou, sendo amparado por dois fortes braços masculinos. Seus rostos ficaram muito próximos... _Próximos demais_. E isso fez ambos corarem perceptivelmente, Dohko soltou-o não antes de se assegurar que o outro estava firmemente em pé e prosseguiu, falando.

- Eu disse cuidado. - falou com voz firme, tentando não demonstrar-se constrangido e desfazer a atmosfera criada por aquela proximidade.

Shion tinha as pernas tremendo, não sabia se pelo susto ou por estar tão perto do outro. Firmou-se se apoiando na parede da caverna antes de continuar seguindo o chinês. Estacou deslumbrado ao ver o lago rodeado por plantas e algumas flores e uma cachoeira mais distante. Era lindo! Shion adorava a natureza, mas nunca contara isso a ninguém, viu o outro esconder um sorriso enquanto lhe indicava para sentar-se na beira do rio.

Ao sentar-se, ainda apreciou mais um pouco a paisagem antes de lançar um olhar desconfiado para o moreno que deu um sorriso culpado.

- Me perdoe por mentir. Acho que só eu conheço este lugar. - ele baixou o olhar - Percebi que você gosta de plantas, animais e não sabia o que conversar, ou como me aproximar para ser seu amigo. - ele falava rápido, tentando se justificar provavelmente – Então achei este lugar e queria te mostrar.

- Está perdoado. – não se sentia mal com a mentira dele e gostara da surpresa. Sentiu-se bem quando soube que não era o único que não sabia como se aproximar, mesmo Dohko que era tão atirado e divertido também passava por isso! A sensação era tão reconfortante que riu de leve.

Começaram a conversar sobre varias coisas: primeiro sobre o Santuário, as crianças... depois sobre eles, o que gostavam e tudo mais. Ate que Dohko deu um sorriso enorme e perguntou meio corado:

- Quer ser meu amigo, Shion-kun?

- Sim. - Shion sorriu também, contagiado pela alegria dele.

O sorriso do moreno triplicou de tamanho, mas morreu ao olhar para longe, vendo o sol se pondo e o céu com tons de laranja.

- Temos que ir...

- Tudo bem, nós podemos vir quando quisermos, não é? - perguntou meio em duvida o loiro.

- Sempre - voltou a sorrir o (provável) libriano.

Enquanto os dois saiam rindo e conversando mal sabiam que era ali que dariam seu primeiro beijo, virariam namorados, teriam sua primeira vez juntos, brigariam, fariam as passes, se despediriam quando Shion partisse para sua missão. E apenas as flores seriam testemunhas das lembranças mais importantes e do amor deles.

Owari.

Como disse, esse é o ultimo dos contos, mas vou fazê-lo como uma trilogia de Saint Kawai Seiya (eu realmente sou péssima com nomes...u.u) falta só criar a terceira para a trilogia, a primeira é Fun Colors. Fiquei em duvida se postava, mas tive essa idéia ao reler e também amo esse casal...

Beijos, Ai-chan.


End file.
